


Grenade

by purgat0rypals



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pain, Suicide, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgat0rypals/pseuds/purgat0rypals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Their bond is humming with its last moments as they sit there together. It's filled with love and pride and sorrow as tears stain their faces and they hold each other.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grenade

A grenade. 

 

Anakin senses it before he sees it. The sound of it clattering against the ground echoes in his ears as he watches from across the battlefield. Obi Wan has no idea as he deflects the rain of blaster bolts showering him and his squadron of men. His name is ripping its way up Anakin's throat as the grenade detonates and explodes in a fume of smoke. 

 

His ears are ringing as he runs towards him. He can’t see-- there’s too much smoke-- and he feels fear swell and tighten in his chest. 

 

“Obi Wan!” Anakin's voice is too desperate, too loud; but he doesn't care. Everything is too loud as he slowly turns, scanning the clearing haze for any sign of the one person who means everything to him. He tries to tune out the other noises, using the Force to focus on their bond. 

 

“Anakin.”

 

When he hears Obi Wan’s voice he can feel the blood drain from his face. He's known Obi Wan almost his entire life, and he's _never_ heard the other man’s voice tremble with such fear and pain. He can feel his legs start to move and before he knows it, he's sprinting towards his voice. 

 

When he sees him, Anakin can feel his stomach drop. He's laying on the ground, one hand loosely clutching his abdomen where the pieces of shrapnel have been sprayed into his flesh. There's blood everywhere-- covering his hands and soaking his tunics. He drops down onto his knees next to him, his hands starting to tremble as they hover above Obi Wan’s body. 

 

Hot tears slide down Anakin’s cheek as he presses his shaking hands against his abdomen. The other man yells in pain as pressure is put on the pieces of shrapnel lodged into his skin and his bloody hands grip Anakin’s wrists weakly. They lock eyes and Anakin can feel his heart stop at the fear he sees swimming in the blue. 

 

“Ana..kin,” Obi Wan gasps as he struggles to breathe. He presses his hand against the side of Obi Wan’s face, up in his hair, his thumb stroking his face. Reassuring him-- pleading-- that he'll be alright. He sees the look in the other man’s eyes and more tears slide down his cheeks with unwilling understatement. 

 

Obi Wan’s chest is rising and falling rapidly, his hands still gripping Anakin's with all the strength he can muster. He knows that Obi Wan doesn't have much left in him as he lowers his face down to press his forehead against his. 

 

Anakin knows he isn't a singer. He's not even close to being compared to how beautiful Obi Wan’s voice sounds when he sings. But right now, he doesn't care. 

 

He locks his fingers with the other man’s as tears drip down his cheeks. His voice is shaking and cracking as he sings softly, “Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky, before.” 

 

His eyes search Obi Wan’s, looking for some kind of relief in them. Some kind of sign to let him know that Obi Wan knows he isn't going to die scared and alone. That he won't let him. He watches as the other man smiles weakly, his lips shining with blood as he raises an equally bloody hand to grip the back of Anakin’s neck. He squeezes lightly and Anakin knows he understands. 

 

Their bond is humming with its last moments as they sit there together. It's filled with love and pride and sorrow as tears stain their faces and they hold each other. Obi Wan's hand moves from Anakin's neck to cradle his cheek and he smiles weakly. His voice is barely a whisper as he sings softly, “Come what may, come what may.”

 

Anakin rests his hand above Obi Wan’s on his cheek as more tears slide down his face. For a split second, they're back in that first night-- Obi Wan’s hands dancing across his bare back in the moonlight as he sings to Anakin for the first time. He's jolted back to blood and death as Obi Wan’s voice begins to quiver and fade and Anakin grips his hand roughly. He sees the light going out of Obi Wan’s eyes and he drops his other hand to stroke his cheek gently as they both sing, “I will love you, until my dying day.” 

 

A choked sob escapes Anakin's lips as Obi Wan cradles his face in his hands, “Goodbye… old friend.”

 

Anakin watches with trembling lips as he slowly closes his eyes and goes limp in his arms, his hands falling from Anakin's face as he takes his last breath. The tears come, hot and angry as they wet Anakin's face and he cradles his dead lover in his arms. He bows his head against Obi Wan's, tasting salt and copper on his lips as he screams and sobs alone on the battlefield. 

 

He doesn't know how long he stays like that before the others have to come rip him away from Obi Wan’s body. He's kicking and yelling and crying as two clones take him by his arms and he feels a jab in his neck as they drag him away-- his vision slowly going dark as he's pulled further and further from the only thing that mattered in his life. He wakes up a day later in the med unit, but he wishes with every fiber in his body that he hadn't. He doesn't ever want to wake up without Obi Wan again. He gives a bitter smile. Thanks to the dangerously high dosage of medicine being pumped into his arm right now, he won't have to. 

**Author's Note:**

> song is come what may from the moulin rouge soundtrack


End file.
